


i think that possibly, maybe

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun Are Best Friends, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: today is the day kim jongin will say yes.





	i think that possibly, maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



a mellow tune fills the cafe with a tranquil ambience, and every step sehun takes towards the counter brings a spring in his step.  _today is the day,_  he claims, grinning from ear-to-ear as he ties his apron around his waist hastily in excitement, the morning sun seeping through the open window in a soft warm glow.  
  
 _today is the day kim jongin will say yes._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it’s been nine weeks, four days, and fourteen minutes since kim jongin first set foot in this cafe where oh sehun decided a year ago to spend his breaks concocting drinks for the those attending his university. it’s heartstopping, breathtaking, and cliche, to say the least, to fall in love at first sight, but sehun is just human, after all―human enough to mumble and fumble over sun-kissed skin, a sleepy gaze, and a smooth bedroom voice requesting for a tall green tea frappuccino.  
  
(it’s sehun’s absolute favorite, and that fact alone had set alarms off in his head.)  
  
to have been rendered speechless was an understatement. baekhyun had to nudge him awake from his reverie when he’d spaced out for a good two minutes, and he was left a blushing mess of stuttered  _thank you_ ’s and  _come back again_ ’s towards jongin’s direction, not to mention he’d accidentally misspelled the man’s name as  _jognin_ , and it earned him not only his name, but a pitiful smile, as well.  
  
but if it was a way to strike a potential conversation or gain the man’s attention, then sehun would gladly forget or misplace a letter or two, and so for the twenty-seven times  _jonignn_  (‘it’s jongin, j-o-n-g-i-n,’ he sighs with a small smile) claims his drink, sehun does just that (‘oh, i’m sorry, i’ll get it right next time,’ sehun responds with mild chagrin).  
  
baekhyun thought it pathetic, really, _just ask him out, good gracious,_  to which sehun would respond with,  _i’m sure kyungsoo-hyung would want to know who his secret admirer is_ , and it always left his best friend in a sad state of longing. so a deal was made between true bros that on the very same day sehun will ask jongin out, baekhyun will reveal himself to kyungsoo with flowers and chocolates at his doorstep―  
  
‘ew, don’t cheapen it,’ baekhyun shoves sehun’s shoulder playfully once he is reminded of his plans later in the afternoon. the tickets to a concert sits heavily in his pocket as the taller man knots baekhyun’s apron behind his back with careful tugs. ‘i am nervous and excited and fuck, sehun, today is the day our lives will change forever. hopefully, you know. i mean, yeah, you get me.’  
  
sehun merely laughs on baekhyun’s shoulder, patting his hyung’s head rather fondly. ‘indeed.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the clock reads eight minutes past four in the afternoon when baekhyun shimmies his way into his sweater, smoothing crease in sehun’s brow with a thumb as his collar is straightened out of the neckline. when jongin didn’t arrive at lunchtime, sehun grew fidgety and somewhat worried. ‘he will come by soon, sehun. the day isn't over yet.’  
  
he replies with a thin smile, a half-hug and a whispered wish of luck. ‘enjoy the concert, hyung,’ and he sincerely hopes baekhyun does because his best friend deserves to be happy.  
  
upset and a little dispirited, sehun proceeds to mop the floor, humming a playful tune to ease the beginnings of a heartache, and it is in the middle of doing the dishes a couple of hours after that the bell chimes welcoming a customer, and  _oh_ , how the first glimpse makes sehun’s chest flutter with delight.  
  
he rushes to the counter, wiping his hands on his apron in the process as he watches jongin read through the menu with a thoughtful gaze. he is so very tempted to ask what kept him so long, but―  
  
‘i think i’ll have a tall pumpkin spice latte, please.’  
  
sehun swallows down his feelings,  _get a grip._  ‘w-would that be all?’  
  
jongin’s smile could light up an entire stadium, and sehun is momentarily blinded. ‘yes.’  
  
almost mechanically, sehun mixes pumpkin, cinnamon, and nutmeg into a shot of espresso and milk. it doesn’t help that the cafe is completely empty, and he could practically hear jongin breathing heavily into his hands to warm them from the evening chill. his hand shakes as he writes in neat hangul, and he almost drops the said drink when jongin comes up to claim it with an expectant smile.  
  
the soft laughter that ensues is pleasant, and it sends chills down sehun’s spine how beautiful the man before him really is. sehun breaks into a grin, locking the register with a slight push of his hip. ‘is that a yes?’  
  
‘is this what this was all about?’ jongin’s cheeks are rosy, and sehun likes to think he’d been the cause of it because  _fuck, he’s perfect,_ as he flushes just as deeply. ‘but yes. definitely a yes for me.’  
  
and  _god_ , sehun has waited a while for this, and his smile is uncontrollably wide and happy and bright as he closes up shop with jongin’s hand in his, fingers wrapped tightly around jongin’s own.  
  
today is the day oh sehun’s life will  _definitely_  change.  
  
  


_your name is jongin,  
but can i call you mine?_

**Author's Note:**

> to my sunshine & my song, dm. ♡ i hope you will like this, & that it brings a lovely smile to your even lovelier face. hihi. you know i love you. ♡


End file.
